Peak-a-Boo
Peak-a-Boo is the fifth episode in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 49th episode overall. It premiered in the United States on July 3, 2015. Official Description Now that the Ninja know Airjitzu, they get briefed about how the next stage to finding the tomb is to get 'The Sword of Sanctuary' from Cloud Kingdom, which can only be reached from the top of the Wailing Alps. The Ninja go on the treacherous mission up the tallest peak in blizzard conditions using their mechs, but Cole struggles with his ghostly form. Plot As the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 flies towards the Wailing Alps, Jay, Kai, and Zane practice Airjitzu by attempting to grab a flag atop the ship's mast, while Ronin and Wu watch. The Master of Fire complains that the new armor to their suits are too heavy, but their Master reminds them that they are embedded with Deepstone to keep them from becoming possessed. Jay decides to call Airjitzu "Cyclon-do" and on his next attempt, he reaches the flag and misses, but messes with Ronin by taking his apple. Meanwhile, Nya, now wearing a ninja suit, finds Cole in his quarters attempting to cope with being a ghost. Nya compares his situation to her becoming the Water Ninja instead of Samurai X, but Cole states he's a ghost now, not a Ninja. Nya asks what he can do in this state, but they are interrupted by the Red Ninja, who informs them that Misako is about to brief them on the next clue. Cole thanks Nya for her words and hugs her, noticing his hand briefly turning back to normal. During the briefing, Jay reveals that he changed Zane's voice to make him sound like a pirate, and while he and Kai share a laugh, Misako says that the second clue is the Sword of Sanctuary, hidden in the Cloud Kingdom. Wu notes that the only way to reach it is through the Blind Man's Eye, which can only be reached by scaling Ninjago's tallest mountain—the Wailing Alps. As the Bounty reaches the mountain, the Ninja suit up in their respective mechs; Kai in the Fire Mech, Jay in the Electro Mech, Cole in his Earth Mech, and Zane in his new Titan Mech. Cole questions whether he should come, given that he is a ghost, and that he hadn't practiced Airjitzu, but the other Ninja and Nya convince him otherwise, and they are deployed. As the others land, Cole lands face first since he could hardly control his mech, but the others tell him despite what they are, they're brothers above all, and they'll pick him up so he'll return the favor. With this, they begin climbing up the mountain. Back on the Bounty, Nya reports that the Blind Man's Eye is only four hours away. Ronin questions the name of the Wailing Alps, and Misako explains of the natural phenomenon in which sudden large wind gusts have been known to blow climbers off the side of the mountain. On the way up, Jay and Kai discuss the power and importance of the Sword of Sanctuary: after a while, Kai asks Zane how much further they have to go which he replies is at least 100,000 steps. Jay, who is counting each step, soon notices a Walliper and calls it a goat. Kai points out they've ridden them before, but confuses it for a yak, while Jay changes his opinion and calls it a cow. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. notice fresh tracks and realize Morro is far ahead. A wind gust soon blows through, but leaves them unable to stay put even if they anchor down. Cole nearly falls over the edge, but is saved by Zane. As the Ninja continue on, the Ghost Warriors observing from a higher ledge in Mech-enstein, are told by Soul Archer they'd never catch up. Bansha notices Morro is struggling, Lloyd now becoming stronger and fighting his possession. Bansha states that since he lost the Allied Armor of Azure, they can't lose the Sword of Sanctuary, while Soul Archer tells him to abandon Lloyd. Morro points out the Sword and getting into the Tomb would be pointless without a Spinjitzu master, and they follow his orders. Bansha offers to at least slow down the Ninja, screaming and sending an avalanche towards them. This causes them to lose control of their mech, and results in the Fire, Earth and Electro mechs being destroyed. Just before the Titan Mech goes over a cliff with Zane, Kai and Jay on it, Cole, having created a body made of snow, saves them at the last minute. Wanting to test out his new abilities farther, he possesses the Titan Mech and makes up the lost ground and go further, causing Kai to remark he gave the mech "Boo-sters." In the Bounty, Ronin is amazed they're going so fast, to which Nya stated Cole found his second wind. Ronin, however, stated they're cutting it close, as the Blind Man's Eye will be there soon. Upon reaching the Hanging Temple, the Ghost Warriors soon notice the Ninja are still coming, resulting in Morro deciding to reach the summit on his own, while they take care of the Ninja, despite Soul Archer's warning about the wind, to which Morro states that he controls the wind. The Ninja are close to the Hanging Temple, when Soul Archer lands a hit on Kai. Everyone expects him to turn into a ghost, though realize the Deepstone really did prevent him transforming. Using Mech-Enstein, they are brought onto the temple and fight Bansha while Zane and Ghoultar battle in their mechs. Another gust soon comes down and nearly blows Kai, Jay, and Cole off the Temple, while near the summit, Morro yells out he controls the wind and yells for it to stop, which it does. Zane soon gets the Titan Mech back on solid ground, and commences his fight against Ghoultar while Jay knocks Soul Archer off the roof, though loses his aeroblade in the process. As the Ninja head on, Zane attaches his mech to Mech-Enstein, ejects himself, and sends both mechs and Ghoultar down the mountain in a giant snowball. Soul Archer attempts to stop the Ninja, though misses resulting in his arrow turning a bridge intangible. The Ninja come close to catching Morro, but struggle to get a grip on the icicles, though it helps Jay reclaim his aeroblade. The Blind Man's Eye soon approaches, and the Ninja realize there's only one way to reach it in time—Airjitzu. Cole is hesitant since he never practiced, but everyone tells him they'll catch him. Kai jumps and does Airjitzu, successfully reaching the top. Zane and Jay follow suit, but Cole still thinks he'll blow off the mountain and die, but Kai tells him that since he's a ghost, he can't die. With this in mind, Cole performs Airjitzu and lands, just as the Blind Man's Eye begins to pass. All four Ninja soon perform Airjitzu and reach the storm, leaving Morro behind. Soul Archer sees he missed the window while Bansha states there will be other chances, and notices Ghoultar is nowhere to be found. In the Bounty, Nya notices the Ninjas' beacons disappear, while Master Wu informs her they're in Cloud Kingdom now. Just then, Ghoultar crashes below them and is captured by Ronin in a deepstone cage. As he and Master Wu bring him up for questioning, Nya wonders what state the Ninja are in now. They soon wake up outside of Cloud Kingdom and begin approaching it, determined to find the Sword of Sanctuary. Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Errors *When Morro watches the Ninja ascend into the Blind Man's Eye, he is wearing the Allied Armor of Azure, despite it being destroyed in the previous episode. *When Bansha and Soul Archer observe that Morro didn't make it, Bansha says Soul Archer's line and vice versa. *For a split second in the avalanche scene, Cole is wearing Deepstone shoulderpads, despite never receiving any due to being turned into a ghost. A couple scenes later his hair is facing the wrong way. Trivia *This is the first episode where the Ninja (except for Cole) wear their Deepstone armor. *This is the first episode where all of the Ninjas' mechs were featured not only in the same episode, but also in the same scene. Kai's Fire Mech, Cole's Earth Mech, Jay's Electro Mech, and Zane's Titan Mech all appear as they climb the Wailing Alps. Nya's Samurai Mech also appears, but only in its transformed Ghost Mech form. **This is also the first appearance of Kai's Fire Mech since "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," in which it was abandoned on the Island of Darkness, as well as the first appearance of Cole's Earth Mech since "The Titanium Ninja." Both were the final episodes of their respective seasons. *This is the first episode where Nya wears her new Ninja outfit, although she doesn't have the mask on. *Zane mentions numerous different unknown swords. *This episode continues with the subplot set up in "Stiix and Stones," regarding Zane's damage voice. In this episode, Jay programed a pirate voice into Zane, just for his own amusement. *This is the second time Nya has mentioned that she likes the color blue, the first being in "Weapons of Destiny"—one of the first episodes in the series. *The title's name is a pun on "peek-a-boo." *The "Don't have a cow" gag from The Simpsons is referenced in the walliper scene: Jay calls the walliper a cow, Kai says his own version of Bart's line i.e, "I'm about to have a cow." *According to Zane, the Wailing Alps is at least 3 leagues and 28 fathoms. This rounds up to about 48,000 feet above sea level. Gallery MoS49Airjitzu.png MoS49Alps1.png MoS49Alps2.png MoS49Alps3.png MoS49Alps4.png MoS49Anchor.png MoS49Arr.png MoS49Arrival.png NinjaCloud.png MoS49Arrive.png MoS49Bounty2.png MoS49Bounty3.png MoS49Cold.png MoS49Cole.png MoS49Deploy.png MoS49Display.png MoS49Electro.png MoS49Error.png MoS49Eye2.png MoS49FireMech.png MoS49GhostBridge.png MoS49Ghoul.png MoS49HangingTemple.png MoS49HangWind.png MoS49HappyJay.png MoS49HappyZane.png MoS49Ice.png MoS49In.png MoS49Jay.png MoS49Kai.png MoS49LongWay.png MoS49Map.png MoS49MechGhost.png MoS49MechReady.png MoS49Mechs.png MoS49Morro.png MoS49NeverLet.png MoS49NyaDrive.png MoS49Orders.png MoS49OverPlank.png MoS49Pixal.png MoS49Quarters.png MoS49Ronin.png MoS49RoninTop.png MoS49Safe.png MoS49Smug.png MoS49Snowman.png MoS49Solid.png MoS49Sword.png MoS49Walliper.png MoS49Wreck.png MoS49WuOrder.png MoS49WuPlan.png MoS49Zane.png MoS49ZaneAlps.png MoS49Zapped.png pl:Ciuciubabka Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Possession Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Cartoon Network